Miter saws, and other types of power tools, as well as other devices, frequently use a detent system to assist the user in positioning a rotatable component at any one of a number of preset angles with respect to a base. Many detent systems are somewhat inconvenient to use and/or to square one component with respect to the other. Additionally, many detent systems lack a desired degree of accuracy of the detent angles. One of the causes of such lack of accuracy is that the detent recesses are formed by casting, or are stamped on a strip that is attached to the rotatable component.